


In the Next Life

by renux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renux/pseuds/renux
Summary: Rey has always had dreams about another life; one in which she had her own prince, Ben. But her neighbours constant fights keep her away from that forbidden love story. That’s until she decides to leave a note for her neighbour Kylo Ren...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	In the Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin a few things to note! This is my first time writing a Reylo AU and I am also a beginner at this so please don't be too harsh on me. All the reads, kudos and comments would mean a lot to me, so thank you! Also, a huge thanks to Laura, Marie, Ana, Lara and Elle. Laura (  
> @lauraorgana  
> on ao3), for the moodboard and helping me with the description. Marie. for beta reading this and helping me with all my mistakes. Ana, for being my muse in all of this and being my number one supporter. Lara, for being the first one to read this one shot, and gave me her reaction. Lastly, Elle for inspiring me to finish this one shot. Our chat that night made me want to go back to writing and I finished the one shot because of that.

“Life with you is joyless!” 

Rey groaned loudly, pressing pillows against her ears to block out the noise, ultimately failing to do so. Her neighbor and her neighbor’s significant other were arguing once again. This has been happening for the past two weeks and it was affecting her sleep schedule. She couldn’t sleep unless they would stop. She usually had to wake up early to prepare for her job, thus cutting her sleeping time short. 

Rey loved her sleeping time, just like everyone else does. Though, for her, it was a different case. It wasn’t because she could finally rest, though that was a factor. The main reason was because of her dreams. Every night, since she turned 18, she has dreamed about the old kingdom of Alderaan and its prince, named Ben. The dream seemed so realistic, as if it was a weird memory of some sort, but she knew that wasn’t the case. These were just dreams, but they were wonderful. Oh so, wonderful. 

Another scream came out of the neighboring apartment. 

“You’re so merged in your own selfishness, you don’t identify it as selfishness anymore!” 

It was 1 AM in the morning and she wanted to sleep. She decided to be straightforward with her neighbor, to tell him that he and his significant other were being extremely disruptive. Although, she didn’t know how to go about it properly, since she has never met him before. All she knew was that his name was Kylo Ren and that he loved to fight with his significant other. 

After thinking about it for a few minutes, she decided to write a letter to him instead and leave it on his doorstep. She stood up and went to her study table. She grabbed a pen and paper and started to write. 

(letter is in bold italics)

**_Dear Mr. Kylo Ren,_ **

**_Greetings to you! I am Rey Johnson, your next door neighbor from apartment FN-2187, and I would like to make a complaint regarding your arguments with your significant other. Although it is none of my business, your recent nightly squabbles have affected the other neighbors’ and my sleeping schedule. I hope you will not take offense to this, as we (the neighbors and I) simply want to return to our old sleeping schedules. I hope you can fix your problem with your significant other soon._ **

**_Yours Truly,_ **

**_Rey Johnson_ **

Rey reread the letter that she wrote and started contemplating on whether or not she sounded too harsh or a bit passive aggressive. 

_Maybe the neighbor thing was too much,_ she thought to herself.

_I mean I’m the only one, that I know of, that is complaining_ , she thought more.

“Oh fuck it!” She mumbled to herself and folded the paper. 

She inserted the letter inside a long envelope and addressed it to him. She sneakily exited her own apartment and placed the envelope in front of his apartment’s door. Once the deed was done, she tip-toed back to her place at the same moment the fight ended. 

“Peace and quiet,” She mumbled, realizing the fight had ended.

Rey yawned and headed back to her bed. She grabbed the little stuffed bear she owned since she was a child and hugged it tightly. Although it was a bit worn out, she still loved to sleep with it. It was the only connection she had to her real family. She had been a foster kid ever since her parents passed at age 5. 

Sleep began to flow through Rey. Cute little snores came out of her as she hugged her bear tightly. A few seconds after sleeping, she felt her eyes open to a new world, a fantasy even. There she knew that she was in her dream world. She had no control over her dreams, it wasn’t lucid dreaming at all. It rather felt like she was a movie but the movie was in her point of view. She could, however, give internal thoughts about the happenings in the dream. 

(dream is in italics) 

_Rey was once again in a familiar, yet unfamiliar place. She’s seen this room before in previous dreams but obviously, this wasn’t her actual room in the real world. She eyed the window, seeing dawn breaking. She also felt an arm around her, holding her close._

_“It’s Ben,” she thought to herself._

_Prince Ben of Alderaan, the only son of Queen Leia and her Prince Consort, Han Solo. He was the heir to his kingdom. He wasn’t your typical “Prince Charming” type of guy, based on his looks. Although, no one could deny that he was still incredibly good looking. He had soft brown eyes and plump lips. His smile could lighten up the night sky. His hair was longer than Rey’s standards but was actually average length in that period of time. He also had a heart of gold and a sweet personality. A true gentleman at best._

_“My sweet lady, are you up?” a deep voice asked as Dream Rey looked at Ben._

_“Yes, your grace,” she softly replied while combing his hair with her bare hands._

_Ben’s lips turned up into a smile and proceeded to kiss her shoulder gently. He held her closer to his chest and kissed his way up to her neck._

_  
__  
__“I want to savor these final moments with you,” he gently said, a sad tone lingering in his voice._

_Modern-era Rey wondered why these would be their final moments._

_“Your wedding’s today, my grace?” Dream Rey stated with the same sad tone._

_“Sadly, it is,” he mumbled, while continuing to kiss her neck._

_One of the disadvantages of being in a monarchy, especially in the old days, was that marriages were set up for political purposes and not for love. Prince Ben was about to marry a princess from a foreign land in order to ensure peace and prosperity between the two kingdoms._

_Ben always knew that this would happen. In fact, he never really cared before about not marrying for love. That changed, however, when he met Lady Rey Kenobi, the granddaughter of his mother’s most trusted adviser, Ben Kenobi. He met Lady Rey when she became her mother’s lady-in-waiting at age 18. They soon after fell in love, but decided to keep their love a secret. Although he was 9 years her senior, with her being 24 and him being 33 (when the dream takes place), this didn’t stop them from loving each other dearly._

_Dream Rey began to cry quietly in the prince’s bare chest while hugging him close. Ben held her close as his own tears began to fall as well. He knew that the only person he ever wanted to be with was her. Modern-era Rey was also saddened by this, having no clue as to why. She weirdly felt Dream Rey’s feelings and emotions, as if it was her own._

_“Why couldn’t they just run away?” Modern-era Rey thought to herself._

_“Why couldn’t we just run away?” Dream Rey stated._

_“Hey, she- ” Modern-era Rey thought before being cut off by Prince Ben._

_“As much as I would love that, I am the only heir to the throne,”_

_“Lady Rey, your grandfather has called for you to join him for breakfast,” Kaydel, her family’s most trusted servant and her best friends, announced while knocking on the door._

_“Shit, shit---- go Ben, or hide!” Modern-Era Rey thought._

_“I better leave now, my sweet lady,” he said while kissing her hand gently._

_He hastily put on his undertunic and tunic._

_“Meet me at my quarters before the wedding,” he added some more, giving her a sweet kiss._

_Dream Rey kissed him back softly and lovingly, savouring it a bit. He ended the kiss and sneaked out of her room and towards the palace._

_Tears streamed down Dream Rey’s face as Kaydel entered her room after hearing her sobb. Modern-era Rey felt bad for her and wished she could somehow extend her care and comfort. This was impossible since she really wasn’t there physically._

_Kaydel was the only person who knew about their secret love affair and felt awful for Ben and her. She hugged her best friend firmly and comforted her._

_  
__“Rey, I know this is painful for you but he is betrothed to someone else,” Kaydel stated with as much care as she could muster, rubbing her friend’s back sympathetically._

_“I am a woman of nobility, I am worthy of him!” Dream Rey cried out, “Why couldn’t grandfather and his mother betrothed us instead?”_

_  
__“I do not know, my lady,” Kaydel answered honestly, hugging Dream Rey firmly. “I hate seeing you like this,”_

_Dream Rey composed herself and wiped her tears. She should not show to her grandfather that she was sad. She didn’t want him to question why because she was afraid that she would expose the relationship._ _  
  
_

_“I better take a bath and change into proper clothes,” Dream Rey stated to Kaydel._

_Kaydel curtly nodded and gave her a sad smile._

_“I’ll prepare your bath, my lady,” Kaydel answered her before leaving her room._ _  
  
_

_Dream Rey nodded, lying down in her bed with red puffy eyes and a stuffy nose. All she could think about was Ben and how much she would love to be his bride._

_Kaydel called for her a few minutes after. She stood up and went to her bath. She finished after awhile and changed into her formal clothes that she would be wearing at the wedding. Her hair was still wet so she decided not to style it for now. She went down the stairs and into the dining room. She found her grandfather, Ben Kenobi, eating his breakfast while reading a letter._

_She greeted her grandfather with a soft kiss on the cheek. Sitting down on the chair beside his, began to eat her breakfast. She and her grandfather had a weird relationship. It wasn’t a vocal one but they cared for each other deeply._ _  
  
_

_“How are you feeling, my dear?” Ben asked her._ _  
  
_

_“I’m okay, grandfather” She responded._ _  
  
_

_“I know about your relationship with Prince Ben,” he stated, setting the letter down on the table._

_Dream Rey didn’t know how to respond. Her palms began to sweat and her fingers were shaking._ _  
  
_

_“Oh shit, she’s so dead,” Modern-era Rey thought to herself._ _  
  
_

_“Grandfather, I can explain,” Dream Rey stated, with fear in her eyes._

_“My dear, it’s okay,” he gave her a supportive smile. “I know you love him and I’m not mad.”_ _  
  
_

_Dream Rey smiled widely and hugged him tight._ _  
  
_

_“Eat now, ” he whispered softly into her ear._ _  
  
_

_“So you could still see your beloved prince before his wedding,” he whispered some more._ _  
  
_

_She nodded and ate as fast as she could. She then, after eating, gave her grandfather a soft kiss in the forehead. She left the dining room and ran to the stables, as quickly as she could. She grabbed her favorite horse, Falcon, and mounted him. Although Falcon was of the oldest horses in the stables, she still considered him one of the fastest one she ever rode. He was reliable and obedient to his owners, a clever stallion._ _  
  
_

_“We’re going to the palace, okay?” She whispered to Falcon while slowly caressing his mane. “I’m going to see Ben!”_ _  
  
_

_Falcon neighed loudly, out of happiness for his owner, and ran as swiftly as he could to the palace. Dream Rey held on tightly to him, making sure she wouldn’t fall. She could still remember the time when Ben used to teach her how to ride a horse, and how she would constantly fall off._ _  
  
_

_Soon after, they both arrived at the forest that was outside of the palace. She dismounted from him beside an oak tree._ _  
  
_

_“Go back home, okay?” she stated to the stallion. “I shall be okay.”_

_Falcon gave a little neigh and went back home. After this, Dream Rey ran swiftly as she could to the secret entrance Ben would talk about constantly. It was a little pathway by the side of the castle. It was covered by leaves, branches and veins, camouflaging with the nature around it. It was an entrance only the royal family knew about, and well, Dream Rey._ _  
__  
__She entered it once she found it, which she admitted was kind of difficult. It was gloomy, awfully gloomy. The only light that was being radiated was the light from the outside and the few to none lighted candles she would pass by. She dreaded every single millisecond that she was in the pathway, but she’d go through with it if it meant that she would see her Ben, unmarried for the last time._ _  
_

_Once she had passed through the entrance, she found herself a door which opened to the palace’s library. She briskly and sneakily walked out of the room and into Ben’s quarter which was about four rooms aways. Praise whatever deity that may be, no one caught her. She slowly knocked on his door, and waited patiently for him to respond._ _  
  
_

_“Who may that be?” a voice from inside responded._ _  
  
_

_“Ben, it’s me, Rey,” she answered back._ _  
  
_

_“Go, get your man!” Modern-era Rey thought to herself._

_Prince Ben immediately opened the door, and was surprised by Dream Rey tackling him._

_“My sweet lady, calm down your horses,” he stated with a light chuckle after._ _  
  
_

_She looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile._ _  
  
_

_“My sweet lady, you’re smiling at me, yet there’s a linger of sadness in that usual bright smile of yours,” he added while holding her tightly._ _  
  
_

_Dream Rey started to tear up and kiss him tenderly. Tears started to stream down her face as Ben kissed her back lovingly. The kiss was purely innocent, yet full of emotions. Pain, heartache and woe were taking over them, knowing this might be the last time they would kiss each other._ _  
  
_

_She ended the kiss and began to bawl her eyes out more. He held her closer to him as he lingerly kissed her head._

_“Let’s run away together,” he mumbled under his breath._ _  
  
_

_“What?” she asked confusedly while trying to compose herself a bit._ _  
  
_

_“I said, let’s run away together,” he held both of her hands and stared into her eyes with hope. “You and I, we can make it if we try.”_ _  
  
_

_She gave him a surprised look and shook her head._ _  
  
_

_“Ben, don’t do this!” She cried out. “That would be too selfish of us.”_

_“What do you propose we should do?” He asked her with so much woe in his voice._ _  
  
_

_She sat down on his bed and tried not to weep. She gave a loud sigh before answering, “marry her, love her and forget about me.”_

_“How could I forget about you?” He stated with confusion as he sat beside her and hugged her by her waist. “You’re the love of my life.”_ _  
  
_

_“Duty above all things, my prince,” she answered him while looking into his hazel orbs that held so much pain, yet love remained in them._

_“I could never forget about you, Rey” he replied back to her while choking up. “I will marry her, but I will never forget you, nor will I stop loving you.”_

_“What we have is a lost cause.” She huffed out. “We could never be together.”_ _  
  
_

_“It might just be a case of the right person, but at the wrong time,” he replied as he caressed her cheek with his thumb gently while leaning in for a kiss. “Maybe in the next life, you and I would finally be with each other.”_ _  
  
_

A loud knock suddenly came out of nowhere, and Rey stirred up.  
  


“What the fuck?!” Rey mumbled while getting pissed at the fact that she was woken up from her dream.   
  


She immediately ran to her door and opened it.  
  


“What the fuck is your problem?!” She screamed with so much angst in her tone while rubbing her eyes and yawning after.. “I was sleeping!”  
  


Kylo shoved the letter to her, not even daring to look at her.  
  


“First of all, mind your own goddamn business!” He exclaimed with so much anger. “Secondly, we broke up last night, so you could now go to sleep in fucking peace!”  
  


“Listen here you dick-” she looked at him and became speechless.  
  


“Prince Ben?” she softly mumbled. “It cannot be.”

“Prince what-” he looked at her and was also rendered speechless. “Lady Rey?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this fic because it took me months to write it because I'm an actual snail. Kudos and comments are really appreciated! I love you all.


End file.
